When he Returned
by GiMny
Summary: Sasuke came back to Konoha, it should have been a happy thing, but so many things went so wrong. NOT a happy fic. Eventual NaruSasu. Chapter 5 up!
1. He Returned

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing this.

**Author's Notes: **I've been in a writing mood lately. Unfortunately, not for the story I SHOULD be working on. This is gonna be a sad one. I guess I'm still experimenting with my writing. This fic will be drabbles set in the same universe. They may or may not be in order. Though considering this is me, they probably will be. They are around 15 or 16 years old right now.

**Warnings:** angst (probably), erm, weirdness, some blood, eventual boyxboy, that's all I can think of.

--

Naruto couldn't sleep. He didn't know why, he just couldn't. Normally, he'd fall to sleep rather quickly, dreaming of bringing Sasuke back to Konoha, beating some sense to him, then kissing him until he couldn't tell right from wrong. It might be a bit contradictory, Naruto didn't really care though.

But that didn't matter right now, because it had nothing to do with the problem at hand. Or maybe it did. The blonde haired boy got up from his bed, put on his shoes and jacket, then left his apartment. Walking helped him clear his mind.

The short walk he had been planning to take turning into a long stroll around Konoha's borders. The old hag and the pervert would have gone nuts if they knew. The Akatsuki had been on the move lately, but that didn't concern him right now.

Or maybe it did. Itachi was in the Akatsuki, and Itachi was Sasuke's brother, and Sasuke had left. But he didn't have anything to do with Naruto's sleepless state, right? _So I don't need to think about him_, because Sasuke wasn't the problem at this exact moment. That was for they daytime. At midnight, Naruto didn't need to think of him, because Sasuke didn't cause this situation.

Hadn't Naruto left his house to clear his head so he could get to sleep? That wasn't working too well. And it just got really dark. Oh, a cloud had floated in front of the moon. The moon reminded him of Sasuke, and Sasuke was in darkness like Naruto right now, and the moon. And Sasuke wasn't here, he had left, like the moon. And Sasuke wasn't why Naruto was up right now.

The moon was starting to show from behind the cloud again, and Naruto saw a figure walking toward him, so he stopped. The figure was moving slowly, and it was limping. And dragging something behind it.

It had dark hair, that spiked in the back. And pale skin, paler than the white shirt it had on. A shirt with blood on it, a lot of blood. And the moon was out again, and the figure stepped out of the bushes. And there was a body clad in the Akatsuki cloak on the ground behind it.

_Yes, _Naruto decided as Sasuke coughed up blood and fell to the ground unconscious, _he's the reason I'm up._

--

Like? Hate? Have no idea what's going on? That's okay, I don't either. The next chapter/drabble thingie will probably be up soon. If I don't get too lazy. Review. Leave constructive criticism. Because I want to improve.

Yeah, bye.


	2. His Trial

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

Hehehehehe...School sucks. On Friday I had two tests to take as well as an assembly. We have Stanford Test this week and we're behind in Creative Writing, which means that I didn't get the free writing hour I was looking forward to. Oh and I have an oral book report to write and give within the next two week. I'm getting five hours of sleep everyday, including weekends, thanks to marching band and my brother talking as loud as he can at 3 in the morning. (To my brother) JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN SLEEP IN TO 7:40 DOESN'T MEAN I CAN! (fumes)

Ehehehehehehe...Sorry...felt the need to rant. On to the chapter!

**Warnings: **Angst, blood, eventual boyxboy

--

Naruto was not nervous. He was not worried, scared, concerned, anxious or anything similar to that. He was happy, and just a touch shocked. Sasuke was back. Sasuke had killed Itachi. Sasuke was in the hospital being treated by the best medic-nin in the Five Nations, but he was back. And that's all the mattered.

Kakashi, Iruka, and Sakura had come too. Shizune had come out and said that Sasuke didn't have any wounds that would be hard to take care of, so Sakura didn't have to help, though the pink haired girl obviously wanted to. Shizune also said that Sasuke would be fine within an hour. And he was, Tsunade came out half an hour later.

"He needs rest," she stated, "But he'll be fine."

Naruto resisted the urge to point and say 'I told you so!' at his companions, because he hadn't told them. In fact, he hadn't really said much of anything, which was probably why they thought he was upset and attempted to comfort him with pats of support and pointless words.

"Uh..." Everyone turned to the young medic-nin

"Yes, Sakura?"

"W-what's going to happen to Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto blinked at the nervously delivered question. What _was_ going to happen to Sasuke? He was a criminal, a traitor. He left Konoha, willingly, to go to their enemy. That immediately qualified him for execution. Naruto never had thought about what would happen once he brought his stubborn friend back. Never thought that he might just be doing the very thing he had tried to stop.

But Sasuke was here, he had come back without someone forcing him. That had to count for something! He probably had lots of useful information about Orochimaru and the Sound village. Information that could lead to the downfall of that snake bastard! And he had killed Itachi! One of the top members of Akatsuki, which meant he could probably take out some of the other members as well!

Itachi...Sasuke had killed Itachi, he had completed his life long ambition. It didn't seem all that life long now. Sasuke was only 15, 16 in three months. Even for a shinobi that was still rather young. Sasuke now had a whole life ahead of him! Hopefully...Maybe Sasuke had come back to the village so he could be killed. So that it was a life long ambition, and he wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore.

_No!_ Naruto shook his head frantically, _I won't let that happen! _He frowned and looked at Tsunade expectantly.

"It depends on how well he behaves during the interrogation," the blonde haired women answered, "If he cooperates and answers everything truthfully, he won't have as severe a punishment."

Interrogation. Cooperate. Punishment. Didn't the hag _have_ to make it sound like they were going to torture Sasuke for information! _Well they do torture people for information,_ his mind told him.

_No, _Naruto answered back,_ They only do that if the person doesn't cooperate..._ And somehow that didn't make him feel any better.

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" The answer was rather obvious, but Naruto felt the need to ask anyways.

"Death." Sakura cut in before Naruto could open his mouth to yell at the Godaime.

"And the best?"

"We're not sure yet.

--

The interrogation went well. From what had Kakashi had said, Sasuke had answered all the questions they had asked in such detail that he couldn't possibly be lying.

"It all matches the information we have," Jiraiya had said, "He won't be executed. Probably."

Naruto really wished that the old pervert hadn't added the probably. Sasuke was the last Uchiha, the village wanted to restore that clan. Why would they kill the thing that they depended on for the Sharingan. Well...There was actually a long list, but he preferred to ignore that.

No one was allowed to see the raven haired ninja, a fact that Naruto (and several fangirls who still chased after the Uchiha, even though he was a traitor) protested rather loudly against. It was for 'safety precautions'. Hah. Right. They were just paranoid.

"After the trial," everyone told him, "You can see him after the trial."

And so Naruto was forced to wait.

--

_You'd think that architects would know better than to add air shafts in a village for ninja, _Naruto mused as he peered out of the vent at the room. The council were the only people allowed to come to the trial. But Naruto refused to just sit and wait as the future of his friend was decided!

Sasuke stood in the middle of the room, pale as ever, as clan heads, village elders, and of course Tsunade looked down at him. It was rather boring to watch, all that was happening was the council quietly discussing this and that, mulling over pros and cons and punishments. But Naruto didn't wasn't really paying attention to that, but rather Sasuke.

During the entire trial Sasuke kept his head down, forbidding anyone to see what was on his mind. After a while Naruto had noticed that the boy's thin shoulders were trembling, giving an odd jerk or two every now and then, and wandered what was wrong. Uchiha pride wouldn't allow Sasuke to cry so openly in front of others, so it was rather bizarre.

Sasuke finally looked up, just as the council had come to a decision. He bore no traces of tears or anger or any expression, though there were dark smudges under his eyes to show his lack of sleep. Naruto decided to knock the boy out after the trial, so he could get some sleep. It would be a good excuse to hold him while he slept.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Said boy focused his gaze on the Hokage, "We have come to a decision."

Naruto held his breath

"Either you spend 10 years in jail or 5 years under house arrest with your chakra sealed off, it's you're choice to make."

Naruto seethed. _THAT'S NOT FAIR!_ Okay, it probably was, but he didn't particularly care right now. It was cruel to make Sasuke choose. Spending ten years in jail would mean that he wouldn't be able to be free and do whatever he wants and see everyone for a long time. But the other choice, even though it was a shorter amount of time, was just as bad. Not being able to use chakra would be a major blow to the young Uchiha.

Sasuke remained silent, staring at the woman in front of him. The raven haired boy got an odd look on his face before he bowed his head. Naruto furrowed his brow in confusion as Sasuke's shoulders, once again, jerked a few times before stopping and he looked back up.

He opened his mouth to speak and everyone gave a start as blood came rushing out down his chin and dripping down to the floor. He made a strange gurgling noise before spitting out the red liquid. Tsunade, who was on her feet getting ready to run over, paused mid-step when the Uchiha suddenly spoke.

" I don't think I have much of a choice." Strangled coughs sudden racked his thin frame as more blood dribbled onto the ground.

Naruto, not caring if he was going to get an earful later from the hag, managed to jump out of the air shaft just in time to catch his friend's body as it fell to the ground.

--

(Nervous giggle) That was an attempt at a cliff hanger. Did I succeed? Well, this chapter is longer than the last by a full two pages! Which means this is a 3 page chapter. But chapters will probably be short.

One thing I've noticed is that, when I'm typing, I feel like I'm using their names too much. But when I reread it, I never notice. So am I using them too much? And also, the dialog. Is it good, bad, terrible? Let me know.

Review. Yeah.


	3. He sleeps

**Disclaimer:** Don't own...-.-

**Warnings: **Angst, blood, eventual boy/boy

--

Now, Naruto was worried. Sasuke was in the hospital, again. Sakura, Shizune, Tsunade, and some medic-nin that Naruto didn't know had been working on him for an hour. What was wrong the Sasuke? No one was telling him anything! Weren't doctors supposed to keep the patients family informed on their relatives condition? Well, Sasuke didn't have any family, but Naruto was the next thing to it, so that counted, right?

Right! And Sasuke should have said that something was wrong! Why hadn't he said anything? Why was he coughing up cloud anyways? Hadn't the hag checked Sasuke for illnesses as well as fix his injuries? This shouldn't have happened.

And Naruto told all of this to Iruka and Kakashi while pacing back and forth in front of the door leading to Sasuke's room. Not that they listened (people rarely payed attention after he started repeated things for the fourth time), though it was had to not, seeing as Naruto was worried. And when Naruto was worried or nervous or curious or anything similar, he got louder and babbled and fidgeted and cursed whatever could be cursed. More so than usual anyway.

Another hour passed, and another and another. Once Naruto was sure that they were going to reach the five hour mark, the four medic-nin came out of the room. The one Naruto didn't know left to go somewhere, not that he noticed. The two women and one girl (or was Sakura-chan considered a woman now?) looked exhausted and confused, but Sakura wasn't crying. Sasuke was okay then, the pink-haired girl would be in tears if he wasn't.

Tsunade let out a sigh, "We don't know what's wrong with him."

"Huh?" Now could they not know what was wrong with him?

"He has no injuries. We checked for diseases and there are none. By all accounts he should be perfectly fine."

"Then why was he-!?"

The blonde haired woman let out another sigh, and Shizune took over.

"Naruto-kun, we don't know. We're not sure if this could be a one time thing, or if it has something to do with the Sound, or what." She paused for a moment, "We'll have to ask when he wakes up."

"I want to see him." Not waiting for approval, he walked around them and opened the door to Sasuke's room.

His eyes immediately centered in on the dark head of hair before he was even completely inside, not even noticing the others following him in. The black locks stuck out so much in the white room. Everyone always complained that Naruto stuck out too much, but how did they not notice Sasuke. The boy could stick out just as much Naruto, if not more so.

During the Summer, his dark clothes would make people glance over to see who in the right mind would wear something so hot in such weather. While it was winter, the pitch black locks would stick out like a sore thumb in the paleness of the snow and grey skies. At daytime, his gorgeous, if not slightly feminine, looks and the red and white fan he still wore so proudly on his back made everyone stare until he was no longer there to stare at.

And at night, the time one would think he would blend in with, his unnatural pale skin seemed to glow and illuminate the area surrounding him, making him even more beautiful. Though no matter what the season or the time of day it was, his eyes captivated everyone.

At first, the color of his eyes made you double take, surely a person's eye couldn't be so black. Then the emotions swirling within the dark depths caught you. Such sad, angry eyes trying to hide everything in them made you want to erase the look. Sasuke was so noticeable, which made his stealth skills all the more important.

'_And I have thought about that WAY too much...'_

Sasuke laid on the bed, resting. He didn't look as peaceful as he should have, his elegant brows furrowed and a small frown on his pale pink lips. He was breathing evenly, though it sounded a bit heavier than normal. Naruto sat down in the chair by the boy's bed and proceeded to stare, tuning out the rest of the world. He heard Tsunade telling Kakashi and Iruka something, and then the chuunin had to go somewhere.

He didn't notice when Sakura and Kakashi said goodbye and left. Or when the hag left and came back with Shizune. He did, however, notice when the two medic-nin started to roll Sasuke's bed away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he demanded as he shot out of his seat held grabbed onto the Uchiha, holding the boy closely. Tsunade huffed in mild amusement and rolled her eyes,

"Pay attention and you would know, wouldn't you?" the fair-haired woman sighed, "Y'know what, just take him home with you, it's not worth the effort. Come by my office when he wakes up." With that, she left, her dark-haired assistant following closely.

Naruto blinked, still clutching Sasuke uncertainly to his chest. He shrugged and scooped the lithe form into a comfortable position in his arms. Sasuke was always so easy to carry, it felt like he hadn't gained any weight at all. The blond jumped through a window, Sakura had probably opened it before she left, and leaped from roof to roof towards his small apartment.

He kicked the door open once he got there (why lock it while in a village of ninja?) and set Sasuke on the bed gently. At least the Uchiha didn't look so pained now, in fact, he looked kind of peaceful. Naruto felt himself grin, that was the first time he'd ever seen that look on Sasuke's face.

It would probably be the last time too.

–

Hmmm...This chapter took longer than expected...But it wasn't my fault! I had NO free weekends whatsoever and it was like, a test every other day! -.- Actually this chapter's been finished for like three weeks. I just could never get it typed. (Sigh)

Anyways, I've decided that Tsunade is a BITCH to write. And I hate the chapter just a bit. And I hate the (uber-cheesy) Sasuke description in the middle as well, but it kinda wrote itself and I didn't feel like taking it out. X( This doesn't feel all that angsty yet to me, but it's in Naruto's POV so uber-angst would be a bit OOC for him, right now. It'll get really sad in the next one or two chapters, hopefully.

A reviewer asked if it would be all Naruto's POV or if there will be some of Sasuke's. Honestly, I don't really know. Naruto's been easier to do since Sasuke's been unconscious for, like, most of the chapters so far. But I don't think I'll do the ENTIRE story from Naruto's viewpoint. If not Sasuke's, then there will at least be a few other characters' POV. So yeah, just whatever happens.

I have no ending decided for this fic. I have one in mind but I'm a bit unsure as to whether I wanna do it or not. So, what would you guys like, a happy, sad, bittersweet, sweetly bitter, or whatever ending. It'll be my choice in the end but I'd like to know what others want. So I can be sure to disappoint them. XP

Next chapter is about half way through on paper, so it might be out soon. But I think I'm going to try to update my other story first. Well, review, and good bye.


	4. He Awakens

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Hmph...

**Warnings:** Angst, blood, eventual boyxboy

--

Sasuke hadn't seemed surprised at all when he had woken up to see Naruto looming over him the next morning, smiling. In fact, he'd looked like he'd expected it. It took visible effort for him to sit up, obviously still a bit weak. The grin that had appeared on Naruto's face when the Uchiha had opened his eyes slowly faded as the boy looked up at him.

This would be the first time that they were alone, while conscious anyways. The blond suddenly found himself unable to say anything. Everything he had wanted to say had completely left his mind.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, Naruto fidgeting under as Sasuke scrutinizing gaze. He could feel the boy's eyes boring into him, taking in the differences and most likely estimating his current power level. After, that is all Sasuke had cared about, how powerful his opponent was, how much stronger he was getting, everything. Sasuke hated weakness and loved power just as much as Naruto loved ramen.

Or maybe Sasuke didn't care about things like that anymore. His goal had been achieved now, so perhaps he wouldn't care so much about how tough his adversary was, wouldn't dwell on his own weaknesses. Naruto wanted to know, how much had Sasuke changed? Does he still like onigiri and hate sweets? Does he like the cold now? Does still prefer brooding to swimming? Naruto wanted to know, damnit!

" I'm hungry! Are you hungry? 'Cause I sure am! You want some ramen? I'll go make some!"

Naruto left quickly and returned a few minutes later with two steaming cups of ramen. Sasuke took offered chopsticks and styrofoam cup and ate with out complaint, which surprised Naruto a bit, seeing as he used to whine how it wasn't healthy and such. They finished eating and sat in silence once more, Sasuke expecting Naruto to say something, Naruto unable to think of anything to say. _'God damnit! Why is this not going like it should!?'_

"Hey, uh..." Sasuke looked up at him with mildly questioning eyes, " The old hag wants to see us." Sasuke nodded mutely and a few minutes later they were bounding roof to roof towards the Tower.

Naruto kept glancing at Sasuke from the corner of his eye, trying to find any sign of faltering or weakness that an injured and/or ill person should have. He saw none, and even if they're were any, Sasuke hid them too well. Though the blond did dully note that the Uchiha shied away from any jumps that might have required at touch of chakra to make.

No one questioned when they made their through the tower. The guards were used to Naruto barging in at any moment and Tsunade had probably told them about Sasuke. The raven haired boy had been ushered into the woman's office as soon as they reached it and Naruto was forced to stand by the door and wait.

And then he was sitting by the door, and now he was lying on his side, plucking at the rugged, red carpet. Three hours, three fucking hours. How long did it take to explain something?! Well, at least there would be a reason now. And that meant Tsunade could find a cure to whatever the heck was wrong with Sasuke. Hopefully, probably, definitely. Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch but was instantly on his feet when the door slid open.

Tsunade came out with a thoughtful frown on her deceptively young face, Sasuke in tow. The blonde woman glanced at Naruto, then at the Uchiha who was looking at the ground as if ashamed. Finally, she let out a sigh,

"I'll summon you sometime tomorrow, when I decide on something. You can do whatever until then," She waved her hand in dismissal, but Naruto wouldn't have it.

"Why, what's wrong?" Sasuke glanced up him with an emotion Naruto couldn't decipher before looking away once more.

" Tomorrow, brat, tomorrow." She went back into her office and shut the door.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke inquiringly, but the boy was still looking off to the side. He walked up to the boy with a sigh and was unable to hold back a small smile. It was barely noticeable, but Naruto was taller by half an inch at most. He gently grabbed a thin arm and yanked lightly,

"C'mon shorty, let's go get some ramen, 'kay?" Sasuke finally looked up at him, a frown marring his pale face with his eyebrows furrowing, and shook his head negatively.

" I just want to go back home." It was soft, barely a whisper, but Naruto caught it and nodded.

He wasn't sure where Sasuke had meant by 'home', so he just slung an arm over his friend's slim shoulders and led him back to the apartment.

--

Chapter finished...yaaaaaaaah...I believe the next chapter is in Sasuke's point of view...Unless I decide to change it...Meh...This chapter was kinda boring to write...And it was extremely short too...I'll try to make the next one more exciting. Maybe...Hopefully...geh...Read...Review...yeah.


	5. His Restrictions

**Disclaimer:** Don't own...nyah...

**Warnings:** Blood, angst, eventual boy love, short chapters, and Orochimaru too!

--

Sasuke hadn't wanted to take it; but he hadn't really had a choice. Orochimaru had shoved the pill down his throat as Kabuto restrained him, allowing him access to the third level of the curse seal, and all of shit that came with it. By shit he meant limitations, restrictions, whatever the fuck you wanted to call them. They didn't limit his power – the snake bastard wanted his future body as strong as possible – but they had restricted him as a whole, and Sasuke hated it as much as he hated the man who had killed his family.

The first of the shit had been pain, burning, scalding, writhing pain that had left him on the floor shrieking. He'd fallen unconscious the first time he had raised his seal level and had only woken up with a minor headache. But he hadn't had that luxury this time. Three days he had spent lying in his bed (at least Kabuto had been kind enough to move him) jerking, screaming, clutching the bed sheets because it just hurt that much.

The second one had been a pain in the ass, not that the rest hadn't. Orochimaru had absolute control of his body, how much pain he felt when injured, how long he slept, how much he grew in a year, and, to a degree, what he felt. Sasuke absolutely HATED how many times the bastard had touched him and made him feel happy with just a few handseals, instead of disgusted. After Orochimaru released him, everything he should have felt during whatever it was he was doing or having done to him.

He still had nightmares about the time he had had to destroy a small civilian village. He always puked at the memory of ripping off a little, not even five years old, girl's head off in front of her family while laughing in glee.

The only good thing was that Orochimaru had be with in ten meters for that particular jutsu or whatever it was, to work, so the bastard wouldn't be able to make him have the urge to kill or torture or anything unless he was in Konoha. But not everything had a range limit, as shown by his ability to fall unconscious at any moment.

The third and final restriction had been his chakra. It had doubled, but Orochimaru could completely control it. Sasuke could have included this with the second one but he liked the number three (it was the number of his living precious persons), so he made it separate to get three. Besides, chakra was a tad be more important. Orochimaru could make him unable to use any chakra, he could force it out to make a jutsu stronger or weaker. He could even force all of his chakra out of his body, which would make him explode, disturbingly enough.

As it was now, Orochimaru was using chakra to force him into coughing up blood. Sasuke wasn't sure how that worked, but he was sure that it had something to do with putting blood where it didn't belong. There was nothing anyone could do about it, not Naruto, not the hag who wouldn't leave him alone, not Sakura, no one. It didn't matter anyway, Sasuke was planning on dying soon, so he didn't particularly care.

He wanted to go back home, to the Uchiha district, so he could die in the same place his parents had. But Naruto didn't know that, the idiot was to stupid to realize that he didn't want to continue living. So when the blonde took him back to that crappy little apartment and attempted to make him onigiri, he didn't have a fit, because he'd expected it.

It wasn't a common fact, but he hated onigiri, and tomatoes. Everyone thought he loved them because he always ate them, but it wasn't true. Onigiri had been his mother's favorite, and tomatoes his father's. Sasuke liked dango, but that was what Itachi had liked too, so he never ate it. He also liked ramen, but it was bad for you, so he tried to stay away from it. But ramen was also Naruto's favorite food, so he ate it anyways.

--

Okay, so here's to deal. About three weeks ago I had the urge to write something really angsty during my english class. So I wrote down the first three paragraphs of this chapter. Then, in creative writing, we had to write a paper describing something, and so I picked the Uchiha District. And used up all my angst on that. So yeah...

This chapter's short but it's Sasuke's POV so whatever. It's easier to do more serious stuff and angst with Sasuke than Naruto (obviously), since Naruto would be more likely to add in random funny things about his thoughts than Sasuke. Meh...At least Sasuke's mystery of coughing up blood was solved. Wasn't what I originally planned but whatever.

Whoever knows why Sasuke had a headache the first time he woke up gets points!

And also, since no one told me whether they want a happy or sad ending, I'll keep it with my original idea unless someone gives me a better idea. (Smiles) Review please, I get a lot of hits but not very many reviews...that makes me sad inside.

By the way, anyone who can give me a link to a Yondaime/Sasuke fic or fanart other than desolate butterfly's crack fic will be loved for ever and eternity! And did anyone other than me think Naruto looked hot at Asuma's funeral?

Bu bye.


End file.
